Consumed
by captains-ship
Summary: Loki has trust issues – and when he finally comes to terms with the feelings he holds for a mere mortal, what will happen when someone tries to take that away from him – take her away from him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quite evening. The stars were dully lit in the sky – hiding beneath the clouds that trapped their glow. Seeing no reason to stare up at the sky any longer, Jane lifted her tired body off the couch and began to make her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

"What time is it?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"A little after 10" replied Darcy absently, who was sitting on one of the armchairs watching cartoons.

_10? I must be getting old_, she thought to herself as she flipped on the kettle. As she waited for the kettle to cease hissing, she saw it. That same light that made a fumbling mess of her life – entrapped her in the reality of the truth behind other realms. Her breath got caught in her throat – unable to speak. She made her way towards her trailer door, unlocking it with fumbling hands. She took three steps out onto the cool gravel that numbed her feet.

"He's come back," she whispered.

"Jane?" called a voice that she recognised was Eric who was reading the paper. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's him," she whispered. Suddenly, she came back to life. She ran outside, slamming the door shut behind her as she ran to her room, returning with her dark jeans and jacket on with her boots.

"Jane," she heard Darcy say as she made her way outside. She flipped her head around, noticing that Eric was holding her car keys in his hand. Sighing, she ran over and grabbed them out of his hand, waving for them to follow.

He'd quickly fell to the hard dirt ground. Landing on his back. Hearing something crack, he held in his breath – awaiting the pain that he so clearly deserved. He slowly released his breath, easing into the startling pain and sighing. He felt his chest tighten, tempting to restrict his airways.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself as he tried to move but failed. He could barely remember what had happened. He remembered fighting on the bridge with his brother, and falling into a deep space that consumed him willingly.

_Thor_.

He thought to himself. He slowly lifted his arm, resting it behind his head for some support.

_Brother_, he thought to himself, though quickly shook that thought away. No. He wasn't his brother. Nor was Frigga or Odin his mother or father. He had no family. No blood ties. Nothing. Perhaps falling to Midgard wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. Nor was it his best option right now, though he'd make do with what he got.

After breathing a few steady breaths, he managed to sit up, only slightly. He rested his head in his hands reluctantly, feeling the tightness in his midsection. When he felt something cold touch his fingers, he drew them back, noticing the red that trailed down his hand.

"Brilliant," he mumbled to himself. He made no effort to sit up further, nor did he try to sit back down. He didn't dare contemplate his actions in the future. "Loki Odinson, look how far you've fallen," he whispered. "No – Laufeyson," he reluctantly added. He was the son of a monster. Abandoned by his own father for being too _weak. _A mere child, left without a way to defend himself. Loki rested his head in his hands again, startled when he saw two bright lights which stopped 50 feet away from his position. He made no attempts to move.

"Darcy look!" yelped Jane as she quickly braked. She was startled with the image of a man who lay not 50 feet from her car. Head in hands and cape spread out behind him. Her breath hitched in her throat - threatening to overcome her.

"Who is it?" muttered Darcy as Eric opened his car door reluctantly from the back of the car. Slowly making his way towards the stranger. Jane and Darcy were quick to follow – their hear whipping their faces, clouding their already blurred vision.

"Erik what is it?" called out Jane as she stood beside the frozen man. "Erik?" she repeated, tugging on his arm – pulling him from his trance. The man stood not 5 feet from them.

He lifted his head from his hands, shocked at what he saw. _Her_. He thought to himself. He'd seen her before from Asgard – the one that had _changed _his so-called 'brother'. _Jane Foster _he thought to himself, remembering Thor mention her name briefly. "Oh the irony" he muttered to himself, with a grin plastered on his face.

She rushed towards him, suddenly coming to a halt when the elderly man stopped in his tracks. He saw her tug on his arm, looking shocked when he spoke. Her head quickly diverted towards his direction. She slowly made her way over to him – without the young female or male's consent.

"Who are you?" she whispered. She knelt down so she was sitting across from him – face to face.

"Oh but I think you know" his raspy voice came out much sicklier than he intended, though didn't bother him. "Loki," she whispered.

"You would be most correct," he said. He felt something in his midsection – his heart beat faster than normal. His expression was painful. Wincing – he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow and scrunching up his nose at the excruciating pain that overtook him. He felt a soft hand on his upper arm, pulling him from his painful experience. He blankly stared at her. Surely she wouldn't be touching him if she knew who he were?

"Where's Thor?" she asked, wind blowing her long hair around her face. When he didn't reply, she repeated with the same question, though more sternly. "Where is Thor?"

"Ah yes, Thor's _pet," _he retorted. "Should he not be here with you?" he saw her lip quiver, then suddenly her face changed when she saw him wince.

"Are you okay?" though when she got no reply, she waved for the other two to come over. "I need you to help me lift him up." He heard her ask. "But Jane…" he heard the girl say. "No buts. He's hurt." The last thing he remembered was being lifted up into the back of a car and falling into unconsciousness at a thoroughly uncomfortable ride.

"Jane you have to call SHIELD. He's a wanted fugitive," said Erik as they were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the large form that covered her couch as they silently drank their tea.

"I can't – not yet at least," she replied. Taking a sip of her tea, she felt the hold liquid run through her. He'd been unconscious for 4 days. Occasionally stirring in his sleep and yelling at a man named _Odin_. And anger that he had betrayed him. "Jane what do you mean _not yet. _He's dangerous – who knows what he'll do when he wakes!" hoarsely whispered Erik as he dropped his hands against the table, making it _thud. _

"Erik, he can offer us answers. We can finally learn how to travel through different realms. Learn of the different scientific discoveries - how people live!" she cried. "He's our only lead," she mumbled to herself quietly.

"To Thor" he answered. Her head shot up. "Yes but not _just _to Thor," she defended. He's in no position to harm us. Look at him – he can barely move unconsciously without wincing in pain, let alone hurt us."

"Jane I'm not so sure. I understand he said he'd return, and that was god knows how long ago, but you cannot risk your life for the sake of _science!_" She sighed. Wiping the stray hairs that fell on her face. She knew he was right. Well, partly. He was only looking out for her. But think of what would happen if she were to uncover the mysteries of the world. It would be a scientific breakthrough! Sure she missed Thor. But she wasn't a child – he had her hopes up, then felt them slowly tumble down as the days turned into weeks.

"Erik -," she said, grasping his cold hands between her warm ones. "I promise you, if he poses as _any _threat, I'll call Fury. But until then – we need to take advantage of this." Waving towards the man that Lay on her couch, dripping blood onto her velvet cushion. As soon as she hear him sigh, she knew she'd got him. "Very well – but if he threatens you, you tell me and we'll go to Fury and hand him over – not another thought. Not questions asked – do you hear me?" he said sternly. She simply smiled, and squeezed his hand in hers, taking a daring glance towards the man that would someday consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I deeply apologize! I uploaded that last paragraph when I was like asleep and I didn't check for errors (which there were plenty of) and I don't know how to edit it! ENJOY

Chapter 2

Jane yawned, bidding her elderly friend goodbye with a wave of her hand. She sighed, taking the two empty mugs that once contained tea and placed them on the kitchen bench – not bothering to clean them. She glanced towards Loki, suddenly feeling more aware of his presence than she had before. Maybe it was because she was alone. She'd been alone with him before, but tonight felt different – she felt as if he were somehow _watching _or at least listening to her.

As she risked another glance towards him, she began to make her way out of the kitchen area when she heard a _thud. _She glanced to where she heard the noise and her eyes went wide. Loki had fallen off of the couch, now awake, and cursing under his breath – not so quietly. She slowly walked towards his direction, cautious that she may startle him with her concern.

She stood in front of him – as his eyes directed upwards to her brown and deep eyes. "Loki?" she whispered as she leant down to face him head on. He simply stared at her with shock in his expression. This woman, this _mortal_ was speaking to _him_. Her smooth voice trailed through him as he risked another glance towards her direction.

"You must be Jane - Jane Foster," he sternly whispered. He burrowed holes in her eyes with his intense glair, earning a shake from her as she thudded on the ground.

"How-how do you know my name?" she asked with a dazed expression spread across her face like wildfire. _Ah, there it is_, he thought to himself. He could hear the fear – the uncertainty in her voice as he directed her attention towards him.

He mad attempts to talk, but was abruptly interrupted when he felt as if someone were stabbing him in his heart, twisting it around with a blunt blade and slowly skewing it out of him. His face fell into his hands, though he tried to hide the pain he felt, though unsuccessfully failed.

"Let me help you," she said. She directed it as a question, though he could tell she left no room for denial. His cold black locks fell in front of his face, blurring his vision. He started to feel cold beads of sweat pour down his forehead, mixing in with his unfallen tears.  
"I'm perfectly capable of healing myself," he retorted. "Obviously – you're not. Or you wouldn't still be here after 5 days." She bit back suddenly, earning a shocked look from Loki. "I won't bite," she mumbled as she stood up to walk towards the kitchen to retrieve something. He humphed as he crunched over feeling the same pain wash over him like Thor's hammer.

Jane hurried back, placing a large box to her side and crossing her legs.

"Where do you hurt the most?" she asked as she scanned his body for any visual marks. "If you mean specifically, and I'm sure you do, I'd say right about here." He remarked, pointing his hand toward all of his upper body. He hear her sigh, causing him to grin.

"Can you lift your top off for me?" she mumbled as she went into the box to get out some sort of wrap. "Ms Foster, we just met. I'd be awfully desperate if I took my clothes off and we just met – however if you are simply that _eager, _I suppose I could be of some sort of assistance." He spoke as he looked towards her fazed appearance. He'd finally taken in her appearance. Her hair was dishevelled, scattered and hanging on her face. By the looks of it, she had no makeup on, though her eyes were still enchanting, and her mouth – it looked so soft, so _eager_. He thought to himself.

"Alright – here's the deal," she said as she began to tamper with his armour. "You obviously need a place to stay, and I'm willing to give you that-".  
"But.." he interrupted, earning a scowl. "You need to help me regarding the aspects of Asgard – no arguments. You will not _kill _or harm anyone, regardless of their actions, and I will not tell Fury as to who is staying with me. Sound fair?" she mocked. He took hold of her hand, brushing his smoothed thumb over her rigid knuckles and leant down to kiss it. "As you wish, Ms Foster." He raised his head to the sight of a confused Jane, which merely cheered him up. _This was going to be fun. _He thought to himself. _You will be mine_. He added.

She pulled her hand back as quickly as he could, hiding it as if it were burned. She began to unwind some tape in silence, gesturing for him to take off his armour. He did so, reluctantly, though the way in which he rid of his armour was almost as pleasing to watch as how he looked without it. He'd waved his hand, and it had simply disappeared. Her breath got hitched in her breath, whether it were from the display of magic – or his appearance. He was paler than Thor, and not as thick. He had bruises which covered the upper side of his ribcage, and dried blood which seeped from a wound he must have gotten when he fell or sometime before. His muscles were clearly defined, and she wanted to trace them with her thumb, though decided that would be inappropriate. _He's a murderer Jane._ She reassured herself. _He's more than capable of ridding you of more less than a _flick _of the wrist. _

The whole time she cleaned his wounds with a soft damp cloth, he didn't take his eyes off her. Something about how she concentrated on mending him was rather appealing. And when she moved her head closer towards him, he was able to smell her, detecting vanilla and flowers of sorts. He breathed in as much as he could, sighing at the relief he felt overcome him.

"This is going to hurt," she whispered. Before he had time to react to her comment, he was too busy feeling as if his skin was on fire.

"Ahhh-" he hissed. "I told you it would hurt" she retorted with a grin. _If that's how she wants to play, he'd be more than happy to oblige. _He gripped her hand that was feeling across his chest, feeling for any unusual bumps.

"Ms Foster," he began. She directed her gaze towards him as he softy spoke. Hiding some sort of agenda. "I appreciate you _fixing _this" gesturing towards his chest, "but I'm sure I can continue on from here" he added. She looked startled at his comment, though when she saw blue almost sparks seethe from his fingers, she knew she was way out of the league. She watched as slowly, the open wounds began to stitch closer together – almost touching.

"Well I'm afraid that is all my body will allow me to do." He muttered as he noticed he still felt the pain within his chest. She sat their baffled, awarding Loki with a slight grin to spread across his face. _This was _definitely, _going to be fun._

TBC


End file.
